sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:White diamond 777/Part 4: Abducted by an Unknown Gem
It all started after a month of encountering green agate and surprisingly with ruby army, green agate and bismuth already obtained their quarters in the temple so ruby army had to sleep with steven, and one green agate night thought while it was in his Fourth drawing to steven "that ruby army is a damn stole me the most favorite place of steven's house, his bed." And bismuth in her room thought while she was lying on the floor "rubi army you're a damn bitch, steven is my friend not yours, if I see ruby army I'm going to crush it and it will be like tortilla, talking about tortilla I'm hungry" and after To say that left the temple to cook something, but surprisingly saw that ruby army was not present and was not steven, he thought "that army went with steven who knows where to know who" and came pearl "hello bismuth" And bismuth replied "hello pearl do you know where this steven?" And pearl responded "supposedly went with ruby army to spend the night in the barn, ask him to pencil or peridot any of them know" and he arrived green agate and asked bismuth Where are you going, friend? And bismuth replied "I go to the barn to look for steven and the awkward I meant ruby army" and green agate said "I accompanied you bismuth" and pearl said "I also go, by the way I will tell steven to come back or but garnet goes And bismuth replied "well, let's go, talking about garnet I have not seen her all day, nor amethyst" and the three left. Once in the barn pearl shout !!! steven, army, where are those two? !! lapis, peridot¡, umm that rare are not "and bismuto answered" stop screaming maybe they are sleeping "and the Three went to inspect the barn to see if there was any there and asked pearl green agate did you find anyone? And she replied, "No, I only found the gem of lapislazuli and some traces that appear to be of a quartz gem, and pearl saw the traces and said" it is that they are of a quartz, green agate, what not come? . And just is interrupted by the regeneration of lapislazuli, who at the end of regenerating (like a crystal gem) shout !!!! steven, ruby, peridot, garnet, amethyst Where are you guys? And bismuth said to pearl in whisper "well now we know that amethyst and garnet were here too" and pearl asked lapislazuli "lapis, where are steven, ruby army, peridot, amethyst, and garnet?" And lapislazuli replied "the last thing I can remember is that in the middle of the night while we all sleep comfortably a yellow and purple gem appeared and kidnap the boys, I tried to stop her but she passed me with her sword, she made fun of me and ran running carrying steven, ruby , A peridot, and amethyst, took levitating garnet ....... end part 4 did you find it very mysterious? Category:Blog posts